


Unwanted Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: Unwanted, that's how Jensen felt because that's what he was. Jensen, an omega is mated to Jared, an alpha. Jared isn’t just any alpha, he’s the alpha, the pack leader. Jensen loves Jared, but he’s come to realize that Jared doesn’t love him, doesn’t want him. Jared wants someone else, a beta named Sandy.





	Unwanted Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187832/chapters/35222615)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/18283.html)

_**Banner:**_  



End file.
